Inuyasha's new enemy
by Fiend Mistress
Summary: A new enemy comes to the Feudal era.. and this one is lethal
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Like IF I own Inuyasha...

A NEW THREATH Ch. 1

Inuyasha was not in his normal mood. Kagome was sure it was his battle with Kouga that made him feel that way... he tried all he could, but he had to forfeit, his Tetsusaiga was not acting normal. He tried to pull the wind scar, but nothing came out. It was like if Kouga could neutralise the power of the Tetsusaiga with the 3 shikon jewels he had. They give him so much power... nevertheless, Inuyasha tried all he could, but Kouga was kind of stronger than him. Inuyasha could not bare to see him win, so he tried to discover why the Tetsusaiga was not helping in this one. Maybe Inu felt something for Kouga, like an alliance, and that the Tetsusaiga would not harm any friend of the possessor... Kouga did not harm Inuyasha, maybe he felt the same way, even if having a match with Inuyasha was quite amusing. When Kouga left, he told Inuyasha that it was disappointing, and that when he would come back, he would like Inuyasha to be at his best. Maybe it was Kikyou's fault. She was so much in Inuyasha's mind. The Tetsusaiga always gained the best out of Kouga, but in this one, It was all about Kikyou. He could not take her away of his mind. And there was Kagome... which one... they are about the same... but different... Inuyasha's mind and heart were not in it this time, they were busy thinking of the two most important persons that Inuyasha cared for. It was not that he felt nothing for Sango, or Miroku. They were some kind of best friends to him, and a ''never to underestimate'' part of the team. And Shippou did not help at all. GO AND TELL HER! WHY DONT YOU GO AND TALK? FOR WHO DO YOU CARE? He never stops. And there was Jaken... (ok, he didn't do anything in this one, but it is so much fun to accuse him) To wield the Tetsusaiga with grace, he had to have his mind opened, and it was not the case that night. That's right! He would never care for Kouga, how could he even think that! He tried to steal Kagome from him! The bastard! Oh Yeah, if the mind would have been in it that time, the Tetsusaiga would have made Kouga beg for mercy! It was Inuyasha's fault. He had never let his feelings have the upper hand in a fight! Never, but this time, it was just too hard. It was all mixed up in his head. Now that he knows how his feelings can interrupt in a battle, he had to settle some things in his mind.

He sat by the fireplace just to think about it. Tomorrow was a dangerous day after all, it was the new moon. And that's when he becomes a normal human. And also, he is vulnerable to anything. All of the gang sat by Inuyasha to let him know that they are there, and that they know that something was wrong : being beat up by Kouga without riposting. Inuyasha thought for about 2 hours long, to try to clean his mind.

The day finaly came, it was dark outside. Inuyasha's hair are now black, so Kagome was next to inuyasha to keep him company, and the rest of the gang ( Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kilala) were staying as ready as possible to prevent an attack on the defenceless inuyasha by a ferocious demon. Inuyasha realises that his gang cares for him, and that he should be happy instead of acting like an ashamed little boy. He was back to normal, but his hair and power. Now he understands that he will know who should be better for him when the times come. So, his mind free, and when his power would come back, he could go and beat up Kouga, so that he disappears in a quick tornado, like he does all the time. It was frustrating when he did that, but that's the part Inuyasha liked the most, seeing Kouga run like if he was afraid, but acting like if nothing has happened. The victory smell. Inu's Favorite!

2 o'clock. still 4 hours to wait until the sun comes back, so that Inuyasha could have his power back. Suddenly, a sound is coming from the bushes, and Sango has her Hiraikotsu ready to hit whenever the creature comes out. Shippou is behind Inu, but jumps behind Miroku, realising that Inuyasha was weak. Suddenly, it comes out! ...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha... I would dream to own it, but I don't**

**A NEW THERATH CH.2**

**The noise is getting bigger, everybody is nervous, inuyasha can't defend himself. And could it be Kouga? The only time in a month that Inuyasha is weak, that is a cheap shot. ... Suddenly, someone comes out. It is in fact Kouga, but quite weak. Sango throws her deadly boomerang ''Hiraikotsu''. Kouga jumped away, and Inuyasha has seen something weird on Kouga. Could it be what he thinks it is? Hey Kouga, is one of your hands missing? Said Inuyasha. Just at that moment, Sango's Hiraikotsu came back to her hand. Kouga was quite ashamed by the fact, but it was true, his hand was missing. His right hand to be correct. It was just flesh covering the wound, no blood coming out. This was intriguing for Inuyasha and his gang. Kouga decided to tell the story only if Sango and the rest of the gang stops attacking him, because he was weak. Inuyasha was kind of safer since Kouga was merely stronger than him. **

**Kouga was going home to his tribe. (the only 2 left in his tribe to be precise) It was evening. When he arrived, he saw some shadow go away. His Team mates were knocked out. Kouga was quite in a rage. He tried to help his friends, but what he saw was horrible. They were both alive, but one hand missing. This was all Kouga could withstand. He was gone chasing the mysterious Shadow. He arrived at a spot where the forest was quite dark, even if it was the evening. He could heard the creature jumping forward and backward to mix up Kouga. Maybe he was hallucinating, but he tried to hit the thing, and he got it. It was not that hard, it was just jumping. A fight came on. Kouga was hitting the creature he could now see. It was about the same height as Kouga, white skinned, the face was so white, that he could have guess he was sick. He was wearing a black suit. Kouga was hitting with all he could. The Demon was taking all the damage. He could withstand it, but was at least hurt a little. After about 3 minutes of intense rampage caused by Kouga, trees, bushes and rocks were smithereens. It's at that instant the demon made his move. He started attacking Kouga, but Kouga was just dodging all of his move. The demon's hand was flashing. The wolf demon was really impressed by this light. Suddenly, The demon took Kouga's right arm, and with a quick move from his hand, he cut the hand of Kouga. He was in pain, but no blood was coming out. It was like magic. Kouga stood on his knees, looking at this hand stealer. What Kouga saw was unbelievable. Kouga's hand entered the weird demon's hand, and that's where I did not enjoy what I saw. The demon got away with ... a tornado. MY TECHNIQUE! **

**And that's it, that's the whole story. All the others were in fear at that instant. Inuyasha suddenly made a fight scream, like if he would have attacked someone... There was still 3 hours before the sun comes up, so everybody rushed to help Inuyasha when they discovered he was hitting... **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : the day I own Inuyasha, bears will fly and Spiderman will lose his powers! (sorry Spiderman if one day I own Inuyasha)**

**A NEW THREATH**

**CH.3 **

**Wham! Straight on the head of... Myoga! Everybody is relieved. Kouga asked who the hell was that little thing. Oh a stupid little insect that disappears when danger is around. Answered Kagome. But he knows lots of things! Said Sango. Oh and maybe he knows why this demon got control of my hand and my technique! Said Kouga. What, you mean It's not Master Inuyasha's fault you have one hand short? Myoga said having an interrogation look in his face. Kouga now wants to kill Myoga, but realise that he needs him to discover what's going on. Myoga started telling what he knew. Hey I think I know what it is, I heard of it once. Did he cut your hand in order to fuse it with his hand? Yes answered Kouga. As I tought, a hand demon. He takes the hand of any demon to take the power out of it and the techniques as well. The original owner can still use his techniques, but has a lack of strength for a while. (Inu) Darn you have to go and give him your abilities to that freak? (Kouga) I wasn't ready for this! Now we are all ready for it! But you 2 there! You're not demons, so he can't steal your hands. (Myoga) ooh I think he can too, but only those of value. (Miroku) Then I think I will not use my wind tunnel, he would be took directly to me and could cut my hand too, and who knows what he could do with a wind tunnel! He could teleport with Kouga's technique and absorb anybody! (Shippou) Man I will not sleep Tonight! Thinking that a freak could take my powers! He could fool anybody in here! Hey he could make himself look like Kagome and fool Inuyasha! This is making me freak! (Sango) Mine would give him superior agility and grace, so he could attack even quicker! And wield bigger things to throw them at the exact location he wants them. I can't let him have mine! (Inuyasha) Right now I will sleep, the sun is almost up, I am practically demon again! So tomorrow, we will decide what we will do. Kouga, stay with us tonight, we need all the help we can get! Everybody fell asleep but the poor Shippou. He could not sleep. He finaly fell asleep next to inuyasha, that is now a half demon like before. **

**They woke up at almost noon. Kagome did see Inuyasha's face. He was ready to take on the hand stealer, but would his mind be cleared for him to be able to use the Tetsusaiga at its full limit power? They got to wash themselves in the closest river possible. They stayed in group, so that they are not vulnerable to an attack. Suddenly, Fight sounds are heard from further in the wood. Everybody put their cloths on and rushed to the place. There was...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A NEW THREATH chapter 4**

**A battle was raging on between ... Kagura and The hand demon! Then Inuyasha heard the name of the Hand stealer, it was Teyukai. What inuyasha first tought, it was that Kagura was going to be beaten up, so It was one problem Inu wasn't going to have to solve. What he tought after was more complicated to deal with: having to face a stronger demon.. he had to interfere and to make kagura go away! He tried to strike the hand demon With Iron raver soal stealer, but he fled with Kouga's tornado. Kouga tought his technique was unbeatable! So there was no way they could beat that creature. Kagura got away on her feather. While Teyukai was still in his tornado and trying to reach for Miroku's hand, Sango suddenly felt something strong for Miroku, and threw her hiraikotsu straight to the tornado, hitting Teyukai on the head. He then ran away, leaving the team behind. Kouga then asked how could the Hiraikotsu reach beyond Kouga's tornado? How could it? (Kagome): well, maybe there is some weakness to his powers... (Myoga):(who shows up from a random tree where he was watching and hiding from trouble) Oh I think that there is only one explanation to this! It must be that he takes the power from the hand, but can't control it yet, you must reach for it before he can even make the power of those stolen hands stronger!**

**The day was going on, but every body was worry about this threath... He could come any moment to steal the hand of one person who was careless at that instant... freaky day...**

**They all got to sleep next to a mountain. Every body was stressed out because of this demon. Shippou was kind of worry about it, Well, he could not defend himself, because he was not strong enough.**

**The night ended. The sun came up, Shippou was the first up... a butter fly woke him up. Well he was not realy the first one up, Kouga was training alone in the Marsh near the mountain. Shippou looks for a moment, and decide to go and take a walk. He was thinking of that girl, with the stone flower... was he in love or what? BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!**

**To be continued...**


End file.
